lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Plantilla:B-MissionsS2
Atrapar a Nathan para obtener la ubicación de los niños | a-team= Ninguno | other= Ana-Lucia Cortez,Eko, Nathan and Goodwin | background=La parte de artás del avión se ha estrellado. La mayoría de los sobrevivientes han sido secuestrados. | mission=Saber qué le ha sucedido a los niños | O-mission=Kidnapping the Tailies | outcome= fail | discoveries=Ninguno | align=left | storyline=Ana cava un hoyo, lo que le convierte en una celda de la prisión. Tan pronto como se hace, ella golpea a Nathan y lo tira a la fosa. Se le interroga, creyendo que es uno de los que llevó a los niños, debido a sus ausencias sin explicación, y cómo nadie se acordaba de haberlo visto en el avión.Cuando se le preguntó de dónde venía, él responde, "Canada". Ella no le da alimento, hasta saber la ubicación de los niños, pero otro miembro del grupo de sobrevivientes lo alimenta sin que ella se entere. Ana le dice a Goodwin que tiene la intención de empezar a torturar a Nathan el día siguiente. Esa noche, Goodwin libera a Nathan, advirtiéndole del plan de Ana; cuando Nathan sale, Goodwin le rompe el cuello, causándole la muerte.}} Racionar el alimento de 'el cisne' | a-team=Hurley | b-team=Hurley | other=Rose | background= La escotilla ha sido abierta y dentro hay una habitación llena de comida. Hurley tiene la tarea de repartirla. | mission=Rationing the food | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= fail | discoveries=Ninguno | align=left | storyline= Como la mayoría de los sobrevivientes principales tenían la tarea de cuidar la escotilla, Hurley fue asignado por Jack parahacer un inventario de la comida encontrada en los depósitos del Cisne. Cuando Charlie comenzó a cuestionar su amistad con Hurley luego que se negó a darle un tarro de mantequilla de maní y Kate tomó para sí un champú, a pesar de que Hurley declinó dárselo, decidió destruir el depósito con la dinamita de la Roca Negra. Sin embargo, dudó en hacerlo después de una conversación con Rose y pensamientos acerca en el cual su pasado reentró en su mente. Eventually he quit the idea, Eventualmente abandonó la idea, e informó a Jack que a todos los sobrevivientes les dará lo que necesita y que repartir la comida equitativamente es imposible.}} Encontrar el anillo de boda de Sun | a-team=Jack,Kate,Locke, Hurley | b-team= | other=Sun, Vincent | background=Sun pierde su anillo | mission=Encontrar el anillo perdido | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= success | discoveries= Anillo de Sun | align=left | storyline= Sun está hablando con Claire, cuando se da cuenta de que ha perdido su anillo de bodas. Ella mira a través de sus pertenencias y despedaza su jardín en busca de él. Jack, Hurley y Locke tratan de calmarla. Finalmente, cuando Kate intenta consolarla, diciéndole que todo está bien, Sun le dice que es mentira, y revela que la botella de los mensajes ha vuelto a la isla. Kate le pregunta dónde está, y Sun le dice que ella la ha enterrado. Al desenterrar la botella, Kate se enfada y desesperadamente intenta leer todos los mensajes. Kate luego mira a la arena y le dice a Sun que mire hacia abajo. El anillo de boda de Sun está acostado en la arena, Sun se alegra.}} Encontrar a Walt | a-team=Sayid | other=Shannon,Walt and Vincent | background=Shannon visto a Walt y quiere ir a buscarlo. | mission=Encontrar a Walt | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= fail | discoveries= Ninguno | align=left | storyline= Shannon entrena a Vincent para encontrar a Walt a través del aroma. El perro la lleva a la tumba de Boone, donde Sayid la encuentra y asume que ella esta ahí para llorar la muerte de su hermanastro. Shannon se interna en la jungla, determinada el encontrar a Walt. Sayid la alcanza y trata de pedir disculpas por dudar de ella. Luego, Shannon, una vez más ve a Walt, pero esta vez Sayid también lo hizo. Sayid luego le dijo que él cree en ella y que la ama. Mientras Shannon corría hacia Walt, fue herida en el estómago por Ana Lucia Cortez, quien creyó que era uno de Los Otros. }} Construir una iglesia , , , , , | a-team=Charile | b-team=Charile | other=Eko | background=Eko le debe a su hermano una iglesia | mission=Construir una iglesia | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= fail | discoveries=Ninguno | align=left | storyline= Eko y Charlie trabajan construyendo una iglesia hasta que Eko descubre un nuevo propósito pulsando el botón en el Cisne. Tras el movimiento de Eko en el Cisne, Charlie intenta continuar el trabajo, pero le resulta difícil y se frustra con el abandono de Eko de su proyecto. Eko le dijo a Bernard, "La gente es salvada en diferentes formas" en respuesta a la frustración de Bernard, cuando estaban construyendo la iglesia mientras Bernard esperaba que le ayudaran con la señal de SOS. Locke construyó su cabaña de sudación dentro de la estructura de la iglesia.}} Secuestrar a Sun , | a-team=Sawyer,Kate | other=Sun,Charlie and Sawyer | background=Los losties se han hecho pasar por los otros, Sawyer quiere que los supervivientes se defiendan | mission=Hacer los supervivientes estén más dispuestos a luchar contra Los Otros | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= success | discoveries=Ninguno | align=left | storyline= Sun está trabajando en su jardín y se asusta cuando los arbustos detrás de ella se sacuden, pero luego se alivia cuando Vincent llega corriendo a través de ellos. Ella frunce el ceño en el sonido de un trueno distante, pero de repente, una bolsa cae sobre la cabeza de Sun, y es arrastrada hacia atrás en los arbustos. Kate y Sawyer oyen sus gritos a través de la lluvia torrencial, y la encuentran inconsciente en la jugla. Charlie y Sawyer discutieron el plan en el bosque después de que se logró. Sawyer prometió no revelar que se trataba de Charlie. Más tarde, Charlie le confiesa y pide perdón a Sun. Sun le dice a Sawyer que no se lo diga a Jin. Se desconoce si ella o Charlie se lo revelaron a alguien más.}} Cazar la rana de árbol | a-team=Sawyer, Hurley | b-team=Hurley | other=Jin | background=una Rana de árbol molestó a Sawyer | mission=Cazar la rana de árbol | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= success | discoveries=Ninguno | align=left | storyline= Sawyer se molesta por el croar de una rana de árbol. Sawyer le pregunta a Jin, si lo escucha, pero Jin no responde, enojado después de lo ocurrido anteriormente. Se dirige hacia la jungla y se encuentra con Hurley, comiendo de su escondite de comida. Sawyer dice que no le dirá nada a nadie acerca de su escondite, si Hurley le ayuda a encontrar la rana. Durante su viaje, Sawyer sigue llamando a Hurley en apodos diferentes, cada uno de ellos tiene algo que ver con el sobrepeso de Hurley. El temperamento de Hurley eventualmente se calienta, y dice a Sawyer que a pesar de que es la grasa, a la gente le gusta como es, mientras que a nadie le gusta el comportamiento de Sawyer. Sawyer se disculpa, y Hurley decide continuar el viaje con él. Eventualmente, Hurley y Sawyer se encuentran con la rana. Hurley quiere quedarse con ella, pero Sawyer la aplasta en la mano.}} Construir un signo de SOS | a-team=Hurley | b-team=Hurley | other=Benard, Rose,Libby,Clair,Sun,Jin,Craig,Richard,Steve and Jerome | background= Benard quiere ser rescatado así que comienza a construir una señal de SOS gigante | mission=Construir un signo de SOS | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome=fail | discoveries=El cancer de Rose se ha ido | align=left | storyline=Berand dice que todas las personas han "Perdido la esperanza" de ser rescatados, y su desafío de larga duración y la no aceptación de las cosas parece que provoca la ira de Rose. Benard pregunta pidiendo reunir a algunos de los sobrevivientes. Tiene la intención de construir un gran signo de S.O.S. a lo largo de la playa para que los aviones o satélites de vigilancia que pasen vean que están allí. La mayoría de los otros sobrevivientes han dejado a Benard. Bernard parece prestar poca atención a esto, sin embargo, sigue emitiendo órdenes para el equipo, dándose a sí mismo el papel fácil de tallar las letras mientras todos los demás arrastran las piedras grandes a la costa. Benard y Rose hablan, pero Benard da cuenta de que está fuera de la línea. Jin coloca las rocas en la playa, Bernard, una vez más habla en su estilo de liderazgo grosera, diciéndole a Jin que su método es equivocado. Después de haber sido muy grosero, Jin deja a Bernard, quien se da cuenta de que todo su equipo se ha ido. Solo, Bernard desafiante continúa con su signo. Rose llega, y se disculpa. Bernard le pregunta por qué, y Rose admite que le mintió en Australia, y que nunca Isaac verdaderamente la sanó. Rose explica que una persona puede sentir cuando hay algo dentro de ellos que no le pertenece, y que después del accidente, que dejó de sentir su cáncer. Ella cree que es la isla que la ha curado a ella, y que tuvo que dejar de mentir a Bernard tratando de pasar el poco tiempo que habían dejado constantemente tratando de "hacer algo". Por último, Bernard finalmente renuncia a su terquedad, adivinando que si Rose sale de la Isla el cáncer podría regresar.}} Navegar fuera de la isla | a-team=ninguno | other=Desmond | background=Desond, ha estado en la escotilla pulsando el botón. Jack , Locke y Kate entran en la escotilla. Él les dice que pulsen el botón y sube y se va. | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= fail | discoveries= No se puede salir de la isla. | align=left | storyline=Desmond partió en el velero, en un intento de escapar de la isla. Su intento, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito, y después de dos semanas, el barco navegó hacia la isla. Cuando el barco apareció ante los supervivientes, Jack, Sayid y Sawyer nadaron hacia él, sólo para encontrar a Desmond, que por entonces creen que la isla sea la última cosa que queda de un mundo perdido.}} Descubrir para qué Kelvin salió de el cisne | a-team=ninguno | other=Desmond,Kelvin | background=Desond and Kelvin have been entering the numbers for some years. | mission=Descubrir para qué Kelvin salió de el cisne | O-mission=ninguna | outcome= success | discoveries= Kelvin está usando el bote de Desmond para salir de la isla. | align=left | storyline= En el día del accidente, Desmond se da cuenta que el traje HAZMAT tiene un gran desgarro en ella mientras Kelvin se lo pone para salir. Desmond se da cuenta de que había sido engañado sobre la cuarentena, una realización que se confirmó rápidamente después de que fuera seguido de Kelvin y le vio quitarse el traje. A medida que continúa después de Kelvin, con el tiempo llegan a una cala. Allí, Des ve su velero, como nuevo, momento en el que Kelvin se da cuenta de la presencia de Desmond, con los conocimientos de ser espía durante 10 años. Desmond se enfrenta a Kelvin, mientras Kelvin admite con resignación que había ido fuera a reparar el velero de Desmond para dejar la isla: "A la mierda el botón, hombre. ¿Quién sabe si es aún real?" Creyendo que podría haber dejado la isla hace mucho tiempo, Desmond se pone furioso y se arroja a Kelvin, accidentalmente golpeando su cabeza contra una roca y (probablemente), causándole la muerte.}} Dejar de pulsar el botón | a-team=Locke | other=Desmond | background=Desmond ha estado navegando alrededor de la isla durante 2 semanas. Luego vuelve y Locke le pide que deje de pulsar el botón con él, ya que él piensa que no pasará nada. | mission=Dejar de pulsar el botón | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= Semi-Cumplida; no pulsaron el botón de la escotilla, pero explotó. | discoveries=El botón es importante, pero el mundo no termina si no se presiona. | align=left | storyline=Locke y Desmond bloquean a Eko y a Charile fuera de la sala de computación. Todo se empieza a volver loco cuando no se pulsa el botón, por eso Desmond utiliza la llave del mecanismo de emergencia.}} Detener a Locke y Desmond de no presionar el botón | a-team=ninguno | other=Eko,Charlie | background=Desmond ha estado navegando alrededor de la isla durante 2 semanas. Luego vuelve y Locke le pide que deje de pulsar el botón con él, ya que él piensa que no pasará nada. Eko piensa lo contrario, que tienen que presionar el botón | mission=Detener a Locke y Desmond de no presionar el botónn | O-mission=Ninguna | outcome= fail | discoveries= El botón es importante, pero el mundo no termina si no se presiona. | align=left | storyline=Locke y Desmond bloquean a Eko y a Charile fuera de la sala de computación. Eko trata de abrir la puerta con dinamita pero ésta no se abre. Todo se empieza a volver loco cuando no se pulsa el botón, por eso Desmond utiliza la llave del mecanismo de emergencia.}} Categoría:Plantillas/Misiones